Attack On Titan: Consideration For The Future
by GoldenGriffion90
Summary: Reborn Into a species that is highly important to the human world to get by and where giant people want to throw you around. That's not cool at all. I'm looking at you beast Titan
1. Chapter One

I can only remember the rocks and the blood spilling slowly away from my body. That is what I remember from that time because now i smelled something different, the dirt. I was in my car, in the city.

I lay silently, too lazy to lift my eyelids but then the rumbling started and I had to look. Opening my eyes I saw a humongous Shadow of a disfigured giant over me but it just walked over me with it's long legs. My body shook with shock but more importantly that face. It was stupidly smiling as if it got laid, But the blood was dripping off its mouth and its hand like it smashed a human being.

I move my head but it was different, felt heavier from how normally I would move my head but I couldn't without forcing my neck that was supposed to be easy when I was a teenager and throughout my adulthood. My body felt all heavy and abnormal so I tried to look behind me and I see black skin with a blend of brown, and then I see hooves.

More importantly my limbs that were supposed to be my legs with my body but of a horse?

_I don't- why am i a...horse_.

**_I died?_**

**Four Hours...**

It's been a total of four hours and I still can't comprehend this. I don't understand why I'm here of all places.

I have four legs and a full body of powerful muscle to run anywhere but I don't think I want to move. My head, well I guided my neck looking around and all I see is grass and large field area of peacefulness, The area is unlimited and few trees were planted putting yards of spaces away from each other.

With nothing around me for yards away, i stood up from the ground, between the hours I stayed put sitting i quickly as possible tried standing upwards, my body was surprisingly light with such strong buff muscles I had in my body.

I tried to look at my new body with my given head and saw that i had half of my hide on top where my head and neck were black and my lower half on my legs and underbelly was light brown. My hoofs were light white peach and, when passing a small puddle of water during my practice walk around the fields, I saw a white plastered line on the tip of my (nose) snout and trailing to my forehead.

Now setting this all together I can safely assume I'm in an anime, because I saw that huge ass Titan walk over me and I'm pretty sure that is not normal. But I just had to be a horse huh? Well whatever. I just have to find one of the survey soldiers that is stranded alone...in the grass fields. With no buildings.

Yeah right.

I need to go to them if i want any chance to find them around these lands. So... Which way should I go anyways- oh you know what let me find a tree, see where its Shadow is directing and I'll just go with the flow from there. Running is fantastic I love this, the air in my hair is fun.

I hope I didn't just jinx myself to just having myself die.

It's been atleast three days since I began running where the shadow directed me too, a side note I noticed was when I saw that Titan that walked over me and kept walking straight behind me where I'm running to the left. I began noticing the differences around my area that went to grass to mud, stone,and dirt. I saw a forest to my right, it looked just right to lay down with if the sun is still above with me running for three hours before my rest, and then further away I spotted some houses ahead of me until I saw the dead and alive titans walking towards it.

I slowed into a trot and waited there for a minute nicking and tossing my tail nervously (_wow that was wierdly __instinctive_) until that giant beast titan appeared. It just hit my memory that when the beast is revealed when he was feeding Mike to the titans, and when he died, it just was not great. they just did him dirty like that.

But now...if I can reach Mike before the beast captures and gets his leg bit on accidental, I can have enough stamina to get back to the forest. The forest I saw wasn't like the tall trees where Annie tried grabbing Eren from...These trees were bunched together but let's hope that either they get stuck between the trees or the sunset's down before the titans catches Mike and eat us both.

I kept neighing and nicking with fear, worry, and dare I say adrenaline to saving Mike from an unfortunate death. I hid where I can keep the beast away from me so he can't fling me,that poor unsuspecting horse,and where I can easily run quick enough to the forest in the fast to keep Mike away from the other dumb looking titans.

**Mike's P.O.V**

Mike couldn't stop thinking about the talking titan and how he just barely escaped death thanks to this weirdly wild horse that just snatched him up and ran for the trees.

Running quickly away from the titans, He gives himself a moment to notice how the horse was actually very muscled large but galloping quickly away. His savior must be a mixed breed because the survey's horses were breed to be fast. He looked around and sniffed to smell if there were any titans around, ignoring the few behind as they were pursuing him and his (_stallion/mare_) savior.

Surprised at that rare one time occurance of an empty threat in the forest he wondered if this horse was a miracle god-send to help him, but he wasn't one to believe in that kind of stuff yet respected the belief of it. He can hear that the (_stallion/mare_) was trotting and stopped to a small silent clearing of grass and was dropped softly to the ground.

His heart was pounding but he just couldn't break down- evenwhenhecouldn'tcomprehendthat

monsterthatthrewhishorseathim-

He felt a cold nose poke his check and saw the horse staring at him. He looked at the horse with a poker face but he broke because he was alone. Through his career the death of his comrades, his first witness of impending death of his life and following throughout out the numbers of it yet this time he really could have died.

His tears fell like a waterfall, hearing the sound of hooves trailing in front him and felt a poke on his forehead looking up his tears blurring his vision but can clearly see the horse, the(_stallion/mare_) was kneeling with its front hooves folded underneath it's body, and he just hugged it's neck, buried in grief for his barely known comrades. That was years ago. He helped buy time for the others to escaped but the that monster came.

_whyishethinkingaboutthemrightnow_?

_theyprobablyhavebrothersandsistersthatarewaitingfort__hemathome.orjustparentswantingtoseetheirchildrensafeinthewalls.itwashisfaulthelivedwhiletheydiedfornothing._

He tried to stop but with this horse innocently staring at him and just staying besides him, he cried to sleep. he didn't know that the horse stayed the entire night making his sleep comfortable and warm against the cold floor.

**_Your P.O.V_**

_Woah_.

I just saved Mike from death and I don't know what to do know, but i am going to protect this sad boi. I really was surprised when he just broke, his neutral face is intense even if he looked calm. I decided that I will definitely protect these people by doing my best,_as a horse_, to saving them from this hell.

**_i might do a dog_****_reader later for an anime maybe but thinking about which one._**

**_And please correct any found mistakes in this story, it must be tiring finding mistakes in stories, sorry for that._**


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

Sleeping blissful was heaven but waking up to this hell was awful, but atleast i have a certain alive person with me. Unfortunately now we are on another day of traveling to almost being eaten on dawn. Opening my eyes im still uncertain of my body but what happened, happened.

I woke up a few hours ago when the sun came up again and honestly it would have been better to continue during night but with what happened with Mike, I gave up and decided to rest with him too. Not wise but he needed it while I need my strength to run faster to proper civilization, despite my beautiful wild locks of my brown mane of course.

I waited and watched while trying to fetch some fruit or anything for my huma- mike, for Mike to eat after this...long day. After carefully (_most even possible with just a snout and hooves_) setting Mike down I seeked out food and actually found an apple, (_I definitely wasn't restraining myself from eating that red shiny apple_)

I snagged on its stem so I didn't leave teeth marks or slobber and trailed back to just coming into a worse scene than yesterday.

Mike had his eyes closed and he was shivering not from the (impossible in this weather)cold but it was probably mental and he just broke down. Picking up speed I dropped the apple and lowered myself to let Mike squeeze my neck for comfort.

* * *

**Mike POV**

Waking up alone in the woods of all things we not something his body accepted gracefully. The horse that allowed his safety and comfort had disappeared from his radar, had left him alone with haunted faces. This was unexpected. His friends helped him with the... attacks but now...

They left him alone.

Or maybe...

He left them to-

He scrunched his eyes harder, the tears were trailing down his face, and closed himself off. His heart burned and his stomach felt sick despite not eating, his breath quickened, his throat silencing his broken croaks and his clenched white fingers around his forearms was nothing compared to the horrors engraved.

But a noise was heard yet he couldn't do anything to stop it and worsening his state. His heart even thundered until he heard the god send sounds from his certain aid. His hearing almost overcome from his heart, but he felt the warm body against his own first and wrapped his arms around his steady companion.

**_Your POV_**

It took an estimate of 4 hours for Mike to let go of me and calm down. While the situation was grave, we can take a few hours of rest for mike's ptsd to dial itself down. They understood what happens for those attacks to occur, some of their friends had it too. So they definitely will be by his side, and maybe even others, now.

I looked around for the apple I dropped in a hurry and spotted it nicely on its side looking innocent (_delicious_) and nudged Mike's head and pointed my snout to the food.

I woke up a few hours ago when the sun came up again and honestly it would have been better to continue during night but with what happened with Mike, I gave up and decided to rest with him too. Not wise but he needed it while I need my strength to run faster to proper civilization.

I waited and watched while trying to fetch some fruit or anything for my huma- mike, for Mike to eat after this...long day. After carefully (_most even possible with just a snout and hooves_) setting Mike down, I seek out food and actually found an apple, (_I definitely wasn't restraining myself from eating that red shiny apple_)

I snagged on its stem so I didn't leave teeth marks or slobber and trailed back to just coming into a worse scene than yesterday.

Mike had his eyes closed and he was shivering not from the (_impossible in this weather_)cold but it was probably mental and he just broke down. Picking up speed I dropped the apple and lowered myself to let Mike squeeze my neck for comfort.

* * *

**_Mike POV_**

Waking up alone in the woods of all things was not something his body accepted gracefully. The horse that allowed his safety had disappeared from his radar, had left alone with haunted faces. This was unexpected he had...his friends helped him with the... moments but now...

He left them.

He scrunched his eyes harder, the tears were trailing down his face,

and closed himself off. His heart burned and his stomach felt sick despite not eating for a day and a half, his breath quickened, his throat silencing his broken croaks and his clenched white fingers around his forearms was nothing compared to the horrors engraved.

But a noise was heard yet he couldn't do anything to stop it worsening his state. His heart thundered until he heard the sound of his savior from certain aid. His hearing almost overcome from his heart, yet he felt the warm body against his own first and wrapped his arms around his steady companion.

* * *

**_Your POV_**

It took an estimate of 4 hours for Mike to let go of me and calm down. While the situation was grave, we can take a few hours of rest for mike's ptsd to dial itself down. They understood what happens for those attacks to occur, some of their friends had it too. So they definitely will stick to his side, and maybe even others, now.

I looked around for the apple I dropped in a hurry and spotted it nicely on its side looking innocent (_delicious_) and nudged Mike's head and pointed my snout to the food. Mikes wet, red eyes looked at the god(_horse_) before him and widen eys before getting up, picking it up and setting down next to me. I could always hear some foots steps some were big and shaking the ground but there are other sounds that catched my attention. It's that small patterns that almost connect like a horse but it was a bit far away to comprehend it...

Yelling maybe, screaming...

Sounds of hooves...?-

**OH**!

Mike get up! your people- Our people are here!

Quickly getting up and accidentally launching mike's entire body into the grass and launching the apple already one bit in into the grass (goodbye apple-chan), i nicked and tried getting mikes attention with acting scared. And because I seem scared, he can latch on to avoid danger and I can run away and dead ahead to his other allies.

Perfect plan aside from the fact he has no weapons and just my hooves as defenses. Everything is great.

Letting out a soft neigh they galloped on the path to allies.

* * *

**_Sasha POV_**

Sasha had gotten point break with the small yet taller Titan in the eye, but it wasn't enough. So she charged ahead and landed it right in its available left eye, Despite the blinding in his eys he was still trying to kill her by crushing but luckily the blood had made her slip under the titan and sliding on the steep hill. Running away her mind wondered to the little girl until in the distance she sees a horse.

While watching her back the animal was close for her to see that someone else was on it, until she knew who it was.

The blond hair has her thoughts trailing to who were with her at the base was Reiner and Mike but they went South to Connie's village and the others went to spread the word back to the others.

But as the rider came closer, she saw... Mike! Her face was shocked after the unexpected titans that outgunned the unarmed freedom wings but was glad of his safety when they split apart.

(P.s Sasha doesn't know about Mike's self sacrifice to help distract the titans that 'suddenly' ran after them and how the others think he's probably dead)

Checking back the titan was still way back but running would tire her even more without knowing where the other titans were hiding. She waved her arms at him and as soon they were nearby she grabbed Mike's forearm and him to her and once swing around, landing on the back(no saddle?)of the horse they heard a shout for another.

"Huh...Sasha?"

Above her view on a hill was a villager and the little girl that she sent ahead to safety. Hah... after what occured to her village this was good news...despite the huge loss of a mother.

Focusing back in reality she talked to Mike," Mike i thought you were with the others when you allowed Connie and me to check our villages?"

her face making gestures of confusion and concern to the poker face of the blonde.

'Let's talk once we head back to wall.' he doesn't look at her and pats the unregulated horse on its neck some how calmer with the ride.

Sasha nods but does notice how he seems off, yet once they get back to the others she can ask what's wrong.


End file.
